Test whether short daily exposures to a hypoxic gas mixture for two weeks can induce the initiation of acclimatization to hypoxia. Facilitating the acclimatization process could reduce the incidence of acute mountain sickness and other threatening illnesses often developed by visitors to altitudes over 3000m.